The Translation Research and Science Education Component was created in the last cycle of funding to build on a history of collaborations and educational interactions emanating from the Indiana Alcohol Research Center. The overall objective was and continues to be advancing alcoholism research and its dissemination to improve the treatment of alcohol-afflicted individuals and the prevention of alcohol-related problems. This will be accomplished through collaborative research partnerships with other institutions, especially minority and minority serving institutions, and through educational activities directed toward health care professionals and public policy makers. Specifically we will: 1. Continue existing collaborations and establish new partnerships with other research institutions that would a) bridge basic and clinical research, and b) access minority populations in this country and research-informative special populations such as those in Africa. These efforts include research training to increase research capacity at other institutions, especially minority and minority-serving institutions;2. Continue to sponsor and organize the biennial scientific conference for pre- and post-doctoral students, fellows, and other trainees in alcohol research laboratories;3. Provide continuing education opportunities to treatment professionals in clinical settings and to the community at large, especially those in the judiciary, administrative and legislative branches of the State government;4. Improve clinical teaching of recognition, diagnosis, and treatment of alcohol and drug abuse and dependence for 3rd and 4th year medical students and extend the educational base to students in the IU School of Social Work and ID School of Nursing;5. Build upon the Evidence Based Education about Substance Abuse (EBESA) for Indiana Policy Makers program to extend to other States (specifically in collaboration with the Bowles Alcohol Research Center in North Carolina), create a course in "Alcohol and the Law" for law students at Indiana University that can serve as a template for other institutions, and create a CD textbook for adoption by other Law schools. The goal is to improve the justice system's response to alcohol abusing and alcohol dependent populations.